King Penguin
by Change-The-World
Summary: YURI. Syaoran betrays his friends, and Sakura is left helplessly alone. Will Tomoyo choose to be with Meiling, her dearest friend, or Sakura, the one she'd loved from the start? (This is not a Syaoran bashing, though it seems like one for a while.)


I don't own CCS, and Nelvana can just die (which means I don't own 'Cardcaptors' either.::shudder:: that was the worst dub I've ever seen. . .).  
  
WARNING TO THE CRACKERJACKS: Contains yuri. Lots of yuri. And just a liiiiitle bit of yaoi, but then again, yaoi is a given when it comes to CCS - as is yuri. Come to think of it, CCS is just a damn gay series! I, personally, wouldn't have it any other way ^_~.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The truth is - you could slit my throat, and with my one last gasping breath, I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt."- Taking Back Sunday, 'You're So Last Summer'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat, almost alone, at the practically deserted bar. Which she could have expected, it wasn't really very popular and anyway, it was a Monday night. More than half the usual customers were at home, snoozing, and Sakura was isolated, which suited her just fine.  
  
Finally, the bartender noticed her, and, looking away from the simply thrilling program on the television mounted pompously on the wall, asked the time-old question - "What'll it be?"  
  
"Shot." Sakura replied, bluntly, cradling her head in her hand. She had a headache already. The girl wasn't a frequent customer, but she knew enough to get that in places like these, there was only one kind of shot and whatever it was, it'd be strong.  
  
The bartender, pulling out a darkly tinted bottle, poured a shot quickly and precisely and set it down in front of the young - underage, in fact - girl.  
  
She'd known he wouldn't ask for an id. She'd developed a sort of sixth sense to the extent that just walking into a place would tell her whether or not she'd have to leave promptly after ordering whatever drink sparked her fancy. She'd started doing it in 9th grade, then tapered off. She'd just gotten sick of the hangovers, and she didn't like the thought of what she might do under the influence, then not remember the next morning.  
  
She gulped the shot down quickly, hoping to drown her memories away. Five years.  
  
she slammed the shot glass down, and the bartender refilled her drink without her even having to ask.  
  
Why? She couldn't understand why, after five years-- The waves of pain began to wash over her.  
  
CHINK!  
  
He'd said it was getting too complicated. . . his family wanted him back in China, and they'd arranged for him to marry some other girl. It seemed he'd told them that Meiling had abandoned the Li Clan, so he could never marry her. He hadn't, however, told about him and Sakura. Fucking liar. Five years, and he hadn't even managed to. . .  
  
CHINK!  
  
She just had to get over it. Try and keep cheerful, or someone would ask what was wrong, and she'd burst into tears right in front of everyone, and. . .she couldn't let that happen. Anyway, sobbing her eyes out obviously wasn't going to help, she'd done enough of that and nothing had happened. . .but. . .five years. . . Her hand had begun to shake. She knocked back the last drink, paid, and stumbled out of the bar. She couldn't breathe.  
  
She'd be so sure. . . She'd thought, wholeheartedly, that she and Syaoron would be together. . .forever. She laughed bitterly, wondering how many unwitting girls had scrawled some exclamation of permanent love on their notebooks. Thousands. . .millions. . .they were just like her. . .stupid, stupid, and stupid. Nothing is forever. . .nothing.  
  
Sakura's vision, already blurred, clouded up entirely and bile rose in her throat. She stumbled into an alley to vomit. Wiping her mouth, she leaned back against a wall and looked up at the stars. Then she got up and continued her stumbling walk home, wondering how she'd manage to sneak in this time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes, it is indeed a short chappie, but hey! It's just the first of quite a few! Stay tuned kids, because this story'll be going on for a while, if I get enough reviews.critique, compliment, geez, you can even flame me, but just write something!!! PLEASEEE!!! R&R.or you'll NEVER get to know what happens next!!! MUAHAHA!  
  
-Neon 


End file.
